Vs. Audino
Vs. Audino is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/22/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto travel through a dark forested path, heading up towards the mountains. As they exit the forest area, they find a grouping of Cubchoo and Beartic severely injured. The group gasps in surprise, as they rush over. Iris: Oh my! What happened here?! Cilan: Several burns, fighting strikes. This group was assaulted. Ian: I’ll get the potions. Iris: I’ll go and gather some berries! Rosa: Sylveon, come on out and heal them with Refresh! Iris leaps off into the trees, as Rosa opens her Pokéball and choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Sylve! Sylveon wraps his feelers around a couple Cubchoo, glowing green and healing them. Ian opens his bag and pulls out potions, as Cilan turns to Rui. Cilan: Rui, choose Deerling. Its Aromatherapy will help speed up the healing process. Rui: It will? Okay. Deerling, come on out! Rui opens her Pokéball, choosing Deerling. Deerling: Deer! Rui: Deerling, use Aromatherapy. The flowers on Deerling’s head glow gold, and release a pink mist from them. The mist bathes the Cubchoo and Beartic, their wounds healing. Munna’s eyes widen, as it floats up the mountain side. Wyatt: Munna senses something else. Maybe more injured Pokémon. Ian: Lead the way. I’ll go up with you. Wyatt and Munna start climbing up the mountain, as Ian and Victini follow after him. Cilan looks to Rosa, nodding. Rosa and Sylveon head up after them, leaving Cilan and Rui with the Cubchoo and Beartic. Iris swings through the trees, carrying a handful of berries. A Flamethrower shoots up, causing her to swing out of the way, dropping the berries. Iris looks down at the ground, seeing an aggressive Audino. Iris: Hey! Are you the source of all those hurt Pokémon?! Audino: Audino! Iris lands on a branch, Axew popping out. Iris: Axew, use Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows with blue dragon energy, as it fires it in the shape of a dragon. Audino blocks it with Flamethrower, blasting past and causing Iris and Axew to fall out of the tree. They land in a bush, as Audino cackles at them. It picks up one of the berries they dropped and bites savorily into it. Sylveon uses Refresh on Scraggy and Scrafty, which are beaten down as well. Ian sprays their injuries with Potions, seeing an explosion in the distance. Ian: The forest. Iris. Wyatt: I think we can handle the healing here. Go check on it. Ian and Victini nod, as they head down towards the forest. Audino clashes with Druddigon, the two wrestling for control. Iris: That’s it, Druddigon! Push that thing back! Audino smirks at the challenge, as it glows with a red aura. It lifts Druddigon into the air and throws her, slamming her into a tree. Iris: Druddigon! Are you alright? Druddigon: (Angry) Drud. Audino’s fist glows dark red, as it punches Druddigon square in the face. Druddigon hits the ground, groaning in pain. Iris: An Audino could be that strong?! Audino stands over Druddigon, preparing to strike again. A red Flame Burst hits Audino on the side of the head, garnishing its attention. Audino turns angrily, spotting Ian and Victini. Ian: You looking for strong foes? I accept your challenge. Audino: (Smirks) Aud. Audino breathes Flamethrower, as Victini fires Flame Burst. The Flamethrower breaks through Flame Burst, striking Victini and it skidding back. Audino glows red again, powering up. Iris: That’s Work Up! It raises its Attack and Special Attack! Ian: A fighter. (Grins) I like this one. Victini! Cilan, Rui and Deerling finish treating the Cubchoo and Beartic, them getting on their way. The Cubchoo wave back at the group as they ride on the Beartic’s back. Rui waves back to them. Rui: You know, that felt good. Helping other Pokémon. Deerling: Deer! Cilan: I’m glad you feel that way. It is a rewarding experience. An explosion occurs in the distance, catching their attention. Rui: Ian? Cilan: Most probably. Cilan and Rui head to battle site, where Victini collides Flame Charge with Audino’s fist. Victini is sent flying back, slamming into a tree. Audino glows red with Work Up, pounding its fists and releasing a gust of wind. Rui: Isn’t that a Pokémon that works with Nurse Joy? Cilan: It is. I’ve never seen such an Audino this aggressive before. Ian: Solar Beam! Victini charges with golden energy, as Audino charges in. Victini blasts it close range with Solar Beam, it pushing through and punching Victini into the ground, defeating it. Cilan: That’s a Frustration attack! No wonder it’s so powerful! Ian picks up Victini, handing it to Iris. He then draws a Pokéball, Audino signaling him to attack. Ian: Snivy, Leaf Storm! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Snivy. Snivy: Sniv! Snivy releases a vortex of leaves, as Audino counters it with Flamethrower. Leaf Storm is burned through, as Snivy runs to dodge. Snivy extends her vines as she runs around Audino, as Audino breathes Flamethrower. The Flamethrower ignites the trees in the area, the battlefield lit ablaze. Ian: Wring Out! The vines wrap around Audino, squeezing Audino. Audino muscles its way out of the Wring Out, and pulls Snivy in. Ian: Attract! Snivy winks, releasing energy hearts that hit Audino. Audino is unaffected, as she punches Snivy with Frustration, defeating her. Rui: What a powerhouse! Scraggy and Scrafty all wave to Wyatt and Rosa as they head off. They sigh, as they see the forest lit on fire. Rosa returns Sylveon as the two run down the mountain towards the fire. Rosa: Phione! Use Rain Dance! Rosa throws a Pokéball, choosing Phione. Phione: Phi! Phione glows blue, as a rain cloud forms over the forest. It rains over the forest, quenching the fire. Ian looks at it, grinning. Ian: Drilbur, use Mud-Slap! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Drilbur. The ground is now muddy, as Drilbur scrapes up a stream of mud at Audino, hitting her in the face and blinding her. Ian: Now use Dig! Drilbur: Drill! Drilbur Digs into the ground, as Audino swings her head around, unable to see. Cilan: Be careful! Audino are known for having incredible hearing! Audino’s ear twitch, as she spins to punch the ground behind her. Frustration shatters the ground, launching Drilbur into the air. She then strikes Drilbur with Frustration, sending it flying into a tree defeated. Ian returns it as the rain continues. Ian: Oshawott! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Oshawott. Oshawott: (Heroically) Osha! Audino cackles at the sight of Oshawott, grabbing a tree trunk. She squeezes her hand, causing the trunk to snap like a twig. The tree falls over, terrifying Oshawott. It looks teary-eyed at Ian, who nods with encouragement. Ian: Let’s fight with the rain. Your attacks are stronger now. Oshawott: (Regained some courage) Wott. Wyatt and Rosa arrive, Rosa gasping. Rosa: An Audino is the source of this?! Wyatt: Always something cool with these guys! Rosa: More like annoying. I was looking forward to a journey just the two of us again. Wyatt: Really? Why? Rosa: Oh, forget it. Ian: Oshawott, Water Gun! Oshawott spews Water Gun, as Audino counters with Flamethrower. Despite being weakened by the rain, Flamethrower still blocks Water Gun. Oshawott shoots forward with Aqua Jet, striking Audino on the side and causing her to spin around. She angrily watches Oshawott turn around for another strike. She prepares Frustration. Ian: Break out! Flip over her and use Razor Shell! Aqua Jet shoots at Audino, as she goes to punch forward with Frustration. Oshawott breaks out of the Aqua Jet, flipping over Audino. He draws his scalchop, forming an energy blade. He slashes through Audino, her howling in distress. Oshawott lands behind her, proud of himself. Audino drops to one knee. Ian: Go, Pokéball! Ian throws the Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Audino in. It shakes violently, when it opens back up and chooses Audino. Audino towers over Oshawott, who’s startled. Audino punches Oshawott into the ground with Frustration, leaving him in an Oshawott shaped crater. Ian returns Oshawott, as the rain stops. Ian: The end game now. Tepig! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Tepig. Tepig: Tepig! Ian: Alright Tepig. It’s all up to you. Use Ember! Tepig spews a cloud of Embers from its snout, as Audino breaks through with Flamethrower, hitting Tepig hard. Tepig leaps into the air, body covered in yellow-orange flames. It dives with Heat Crash, stomping into Audino’s head and causing her to stumble back. Ian: Smog! Tepig spews Smog, Audino coughing and backing away from it. Audino charges for Frustration, as Tepig jumps back and dodges. Ian: Rollout! Tepig curls up and rolls at Audino, who counters with Frustration. Tepig crashes into a tree, cratering it. It slides down to the base of the tree, barely hanging on. Audino is panting heavily, though she still smirks and motions for more. Ian: Tepig. Can you keep going? Tepig gets onto its feet, as it glows with an orange aura. Tepig stands up tall, invigorated. Ian: A Blaze ability. (Grins) Let’s show them what you’ve got. Tepig: TEPIG! Tepig inhales, then breathes a Flamethrower at Audino. Audino counters with her own Flamethrower, the attacks being even. Rui: Wow! When did Tepig become such a powerhouse?! Cilan: Blaze powers up all its Fire type attacks! Iris: That and it just learned Flamethrower! Ian: Heat Crash! Tepig leaps into the air, dropping down with Heat Crash. Audino is knocked over from the attack, though gets up quickly. She grins widely, as she charges with Frustration. Ian: Dodge with Rollout! Tepig rolls off to the side with Rollout, dodging Frustration. Tepig builds up power and comes around, striking Audino again. Ian: Flamethrower! Tepig shoots into the air, and breathes Flamethrower that bathes Audino. Audino falls over, struggling to sit up. Ian: Go, Pokéball! Ian throws a Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Audino in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Ian sighs with relief, as Tepig drops to its stomach exhausted. Ian: I caught, Audino. Rui: Wow! I never knew that a wild Pokémon could be so hard to catch! Cilan: The stronger they are, the more difficult it is. Now, how about we help Ian heal his Pokémon? Rui: Uh, yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Deerling? Deerling: Deer! Ian chooses Victini, Snivy, Drilbur, Oshawott, and Audino, with Deerling and Sylveon healing them. Iris and Axew distributes berries to all of them and Druddigon, as Ian sprays them down with Potion. Audino looks a bit unsettled by the new environment. Ian: Welcome to the team, Audino. Main Events * Ian battles and captures an Audino, which is confirmed female. * Rosa's Phione reveals it knows Rain Dance. * Ian's Tepig reveals its ability is Blaze and learns Flamethrower. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Rosa Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Audino (Ian's, newly obtained) * Deerling (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Munna (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Cubchoo (several) * Beartic (several) * Scraggy * Scrafty Trivia * The wild Pokémon appearing were inspired by two anime episodes; Meowth's Scrafty Tactics and The Beartic Mountain Feud. * This is one of the rare times that it takes Ian's full party to battle a wild Pokémon to catch, and one of the few times it takes more than one Pokémon. * Audino being aggressive and powerful is based off them usually being docile while helping Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Center. * Tepig is now Ian's fourth confirmed Pokémon to have the ability Blaze. * Rui gets a good feeling when using Deerling to help heal Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N